Helga's Pokemon Journey
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Helga G. Pataki is in the Pokémon world, on her way to becoming a Pokémon Master! With her faithful Pokémon by her side, will she succeed in winning the championship? And what DID happen with Helga's family that fateful day? New region, based on Pokémon Randomizers on YouTube


All right, here's a little something that I'm sure most people have thought of, maybe even done a story on, but probably never completed... a Hey Arnold/Pokémon crossover story, with occasional cameos from other shows! Yeah, I've decided on doing that method here! Let's see what happens when a couple of my favorite Hey Arnold girls happen to live in the world of Pokémon! How will they survive? Will they both be up for the challenge of the Pokémon League? We'll have to see now, won't we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _Welcome to the world of Pokémon..._

 _My name is Oak. People call me the Pokémon Professor. But of course, you all probably know that already._

 _Today, I'm expecting a good source of entertainment to come from a new Trainer who's going to step up to the plate. One Miss Helga Geraldine Pataki. She is quite an interesting person, in that she's pretty cold and a little heartless, but deep inside, I know that she is a very caring person... though she doesn't really show it. I know for sure her older sister is the only one who cares for her... well, after a terrible tragedy, leaving only the two young girls alone. But that's another story for another time._

 _Anyway, she is about to take her first step out into the new world of Pokémon... right in the region of Hillwood. Her new adventure is about to unfold..._

* * *

"Helga... Helga..."

A mere groaning is heard as someone turned over in their bed.

"Oh, baby sister... wake up..."

A mere growling sound was heard as another sound was heard.

"...okay, baby sister... you left me no choice. Bass Lord? Uproar."

"Ex-PLOOOOOOOOOOUD!"

A pink pajama wearing ten year old blond haired girl screamed as she fell off the bed, hearing the loud sounds of the Pokémon right next to her bed.

The girl, known as Helga, beat her ear up as she glared at a ten years older than her woman, who had blonde hair, a white shirt with a black vest, and a green skirt, who was giggling. "Seriously, Olga? Did you have to make me deaf in order for me to wake up?"

The blue bipedal creature walked over to Olga as Olga giggled. "Sorry, Helga, but if you didn't want to be woken up by Bass Lord here, you should be getting yourself ready?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Helga yawned as she started to stretch. "Just let me get ready first."

"Okay, baby sister..." Olga smiled. "Come on, Bass Lord."

"Exploud..." The blue creature said as it followed Olga downstairs.

Helga just sighed as she looked at the mirror, seeing her hair. "Jesus, I'm a mess..."

* * *

Olga smiled as she had breakfast on the table as she saw Helga walk down the stairs, wearing a pink outfit, with a blue and yellow hat on her head. Olga gasped as she started to hug her sister, much to Helga's uncomfortable position. "Look at you, all grown up and ready to start your own Pokémon journey! You are so adorable!"

"Okay, okay, quit it, Olga." Helga said as Olga let her go.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see you now..." Olga sighed.

Helga shook her head as she sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast. "As usual, you don't do too bad of a job doing breakfast, Olga."

Olga sighed as she sat down. "Yeah, I know..."

Helga looked over and saw Olga looking depressed. Helga gave a bit of a warm smile as she said, "Hey... Olga?"

"Yes?" Olga said, looking up.

"I'll be thinking of you and Bass Lord." Helga smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure I can make it out in the world..."

Olga just gave a sad smile... which turned into surprise and cheerful when Helga came up and hugged her. "I'll be sure to give you a call every now and again."

"Oh... I know you will, baby sister. I know you will." Olga smiled.

* * *

After breakfast, Helga stepped out of the lab as she started to breathe in some fresh air. She smirked in determination. She was definitely ready.

Helga started walking down as she looked around. "Okay... Olive, Olive, Olive... where is the stupid laboratory!"

Helga then looked over... and smiled. "Ha ha! Here it is! Professor Olive's lab."

Helga then opened the door as she called out. "Yo! P. Olv! I'm here for my Pokémon!"

"Huh, what, huh?" A voice was heard as a young female professor with pink hair and a lab coat came out. "Oh... good morning, Helga! Here bright and early?"

"No thanks to my older sister..." Helga muttered.

"Oh, come on, Helga. We all know you love your sister very much." Professor Olive smirked.

"Ouch. Hitting it a little on the nerves their, eh, P. Olv?" Helga asked.

"Oh, don't push it, Miss Pataki." Professor Olive smiled as she came over. "Anyway, Helga, I suppose you're here to start off your Pokémon journey, hm?"

"Pretty much." Helga nodded. "I'm ready for my own Pokémon, Professor Olive."

"Good for you, sweetheart! I know you're pretty sweet on many of the Pokémon here when you're here in the lab..." Professor Olive smiled. "Now, it's time for your own Pokémon!"

"It bugs me, but why age TEN to get a Pokémon? I've seen little KIDS running around, wielding their own Pokémon! Why do I have to wait until I was ten?" Helga asked.

"No questions, please." Professor Olive said as she produced three Poke Balls. "Now, normally a person has a choice between a Grass, Fire or Water Starter... UNFORTNATELY... I didn't get the delivery. BUT... I did have three Elite Four members come by earlier this week to give me three Pokémon their star Pokémon made eggs from and said to give one of them to you."

"So... I get to have an Elite Four member's baby Pokémon?" Helga smiled, looking at her choices. "Sweet..."

"Well... there are three Pokémon... you have the choice of... Gible, the Dragon Pokemon... Gastly, the Ghost Pokémon... or Scyther, the Bug Pokémon. Which one would you like?"

Helga paused as she looked over. "Gee... this is hard... let me take a moment to think on this..."

Professor Olive nodded as Helga sat down to think.

A little unknown to the two of them, someone was peeking into the lab as the person said, "So... this is the infamous Olive Lab... this'll be interesting."

* * *

And there is the first chapter of this crossover! How'd you like it? Well, Helga needs your help! Either put your answer in a review, or vote in the poll in my profile but should she go with Gible, Gastly or Scyther? The one with the most votes is the one Helga will have throughout her journey! And yes, I'm basing it on a randomizer! The votes will end about Monday! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
